


Preparing for Christmas

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: S03E08衍生，解决了冬至神之后，圣诞夜之前的零碎小事。圣诞节重温308后的产物17年同盟论坛生贺文兼夏伊生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Preparing for Christmas

Dean拿着Impala的钥匙离开他们的房间，白色的木门一关上，刚刚还煞有介事地拿着老爸的日志在记录这次对付冬至神的过程的Sam就挨着窗户把窗帘拉开了一条缝，像个偷看圣诞老人的孩子一样看着兄长开着他的宝贝，干净利落地倒车开出汽车旅馆。

Impala一离开视线范围，Sam就从椅子上跳了起来，在站起来的同时就已经迈开了腿，胳膊伸长了抓住挂在椅背上的外衣，两步就来到了刚刚才被打开关上的门前，拉开门也离开了房间。

他得抓紧时间。

Sam庆幸这次住的汽车旅馆不很偏，回来的路上他在Impala里看到了他马上要去的地方，估计跑步的话十分钟能到。

圣诞风铃在他推开门的时候发出清脆的声音，Sam走到柜台前站定，才有个面目慈祥的老妇人从后面走了出来，甚至还围着围裙。她给了Sam一个充满圣诞气氛的笑容：“我能为你做什么 ，年轻人？”

“啊，我想买一点圣诞装饰，和一棵圣诞树。”Sam努力微笑着回答她，但是在刚刚面对了那对冬至神之后，这可真不是件十分容易的事情。

妇人露出了长辈责怪晚辈时的神情：“今天已经是平安夜了，年轻人，现在才准备这些？”虽然嘴上说着，她还是从柜台里走出来帮Sam挑选饰品，“圣诞树好像只有一棵了，并且没有花盆。”

Sam跟在她身后，走过一个摆着很多小圣诞老人像和家庭合照的走廊：“我和我哥哥最近工作很忙，所以都没来得及准备，我趁着他出门赶来买装饰。”

“惊喜，是吗？”她回身拍了拍Sam的胳膊，“我想你哥哥一定会很高兴的，再怎么忙都不能忘了圣诞节，年轻人，圣诞节是家人团聚的日子，一起喝蛋奶酒，享受假期和彼此的陪伴。”

“是的，夫人。”Sam不由自主地微笑着说，有些事情他暂时在脑海里封存了起来。

最后这颗圣诞树并不茂盛，也不算高，根系和土包在一个大塑料袋里，Sam拎着它回到厅里，在老妇人的建议下又买了些小彩灯、幸运星和Merry Christmas的横幅。他猜他和Dean并不需要太多，他们只有一个房间需要装饰。

事实上，Sam记忆里的每一次圣诞节，如果要装饰的话，也都只有一个房间需要装饰，更不用说后来他有很多年没有为了圣诞节而买来红绿的饰品来装饰几天后就要离开的某个汽车旅馆的房间了。即使是在斯坦福，他也更宁愿Jessica去买那些装饰，他会帮着一起装饰圣诞树，但是对于他来说，只是为了Jess，他才做这些的。

快步走在回汽车旅馆的路上，Sam被几颗落在脸上的雪粒打断了思绪，停在了大一时同学送他圣诞礼物的时候他意识到自己什么都没有准备时的尴尬回忆。

下雪了。

有雪的圣诞节才是真正的圣诞节嘛，冬至神从这点上来说真是毁了圣诞节。

Sam加快了脚步，他得赶在Dean买啤酒和加油回来之前准备好一切。

对了，还要做蛋奶酒。

感谢上帝他知道该怎么做。

Sam在汽车旅馆的院子里找到了一个废弃的油漆桶，他是不会承认自己在看到这个被遗忘在工具间门边的油漆桶时觉得这是上帝送给自己的圣诞礼物的。他简单地冲洗了一下油漆桶，然后把包着圣诞树根系和泥土的塑料袋放在里面解开，再把塑料袋抽出来。

在冲洗油漆桶的时候，他模模糊糊地想着过几天，也许就是明天，他和Dean就要离开这里了，那这颗圣诞树怎么办呢？送给旅馆老板？

当泥土碰撞铁皮的油漆桶发出沉闷的声响的时候，Sam心里突然有了答案：他要在离开之前和Dean一起把这颗估计还挺年轻的圣诞树种回林子里去，也许就在高速公路边上。他们的后备箱里有两把铲子，对，挖坟用的。想到这里Sam不由得笑了一声。

把塑料袋抽出来是件不太容易的事情，Sam做了一半的时候决定先去把横幅贴起来再说。

贴横幅的时候，电视机咯在他的腹部，Sam突然又开始思考大一时发现自己是惟一一个忘记了圣诞节是个送礼物的节日的人，或者说，他并没有意识到自己会收到圣诞礼物，所以更谈不上准备了。然后他意识到自己没有给Dean准备圣诞礼物。

圣诞节真是个累人的节日，Sam想着，连大衣都没有穿就跑出了房间，以最快的速度到最近的便利店买了一条能量棒和一桶他们常给Impala用的油——用Dean的话来说，他的宝贝喜欢这种饮料，他感觉得到。便利店的收银小哥找给他零钱的时候对他说“圣诞快乐”Sam差点没反应过来。

回到房间Sam用力跺了跺脚，外面比他买了饰品回来那会儿要冷了很多，冬至神的效力褪得非常快，Sam猜测今天晚上一定会下大雪。他一边想着一边与缠成一团的小彩灯搏斗，那玩意比他的手指还小。大一平安夜他跑去了最近的百货商场给几个送了他圣诞礼物的伙计买圣诞礼物，同时还要担心着自己的钱够不够用。

Sam突然想起来在买圣诞礼物的时候Dean打给他电话，祝他圣诞快乐。那可吓了他一跳，因为自从他离开父亲和Dean，他还从没有，也不敢跟他们联系过。那时Dean的声音夹着很重的风声涌进他的耳朵，另一边售货员小姐微笑着递给他包装好的礼物并说“谢谢惠顾，圣诞快乐”。

Dean肯定是听到了那个售货员的声音，因为Sam记得他笑了一声，说：“听起来你过得不错，Sammy，你老哥我就放心了。”

Sam突然觉得有些烦躁，他牵着彩灯的插头插到插座上，思索着他和Dean有多久没有过过圣诞节了。

这很可能会是最后一个了。

Sam看着眼前闪烁的五彩灯光，觉得它们似乎有些太刺眼了。他那年并没能跟Dean说自己压根忘了圣诞节这回事，完全是临时出来买圣诞礼物的。Sam觉得自己当年应该告诉Dean这个事实的，不过现在想这个没什么用处，他还不如赶快去用纸把给Dean的圣诞礼物包起来。

说到这个，Sam并不确定自己正在包的东西是不是自己送给Dean的第二个圣诞礼物。

以前都是爸爸给他们准备圣诞礼物，Sam和Dean自己也并没有什么零用钱可以去给对方买礼物。

Sam包好了汽油，在包能量棒的时候，他突然有点后悔为什么没有给Dean买个不会被用掉的东西，不论是汽油还是能量棒，都是吃完用完就没有了的，不像那条护身符，可以一直戴着。Sam开始回忆那时自己用来包护身符的纸上面的漫画讲了什么故事。等到他再次试图对付压在油漆桶和土之间的塑料袋的时候，他放弃了回忆，实在想不起来了，但是他还记得那天Dean偷回来的礼物是女孩子玩的娃娃，似乎还是什么“蓝宝石公主”？对，还有一个仙女棒什么的。Sam扯出了塑料袋，把它扔进门边的垃圾桶里。

他把给Dean的圣诞礼物放在了沙发下面，然后开始做蛋奶酒。

做蛋奶酒的时候，他忍不住去想Dean看到这一切会不会开心。

他不想过圣诞节，Dean想过圣诞节，而最可笑的是，他们的理由是一样的。

于是Sam从去买圣诞树就一直试图锁起来的一些事情还是回到了脑海里，说实话，这几个月来Sam很难不时时刻刻想着这件事情。

很多东西，要到快要失去的时候才回后悔。

Sam开始疑惑为什么去年他和Dean没有好好过圣诞节，没有好好过感恩节。

这棵圣诞树种回去应该是能活下来的。

Dean会戴着护身符的，一直戴着。

杀死十字路口恶魔也许有用。

Sam后悔他突然想起地狱犬杀死将死之人的样子。

他把手里的酒瓶重重地放在桌子上，他不记得倒进去多少酒了，应该不会多的，少了就到时候再加，如果多了，他哥是不会介意的。

Sam想着，把酒瓶拿到了茶几上，然后他小心地端着两杯蛋奶酒，试图把思绪集中到不要把酒洒出来上面。

那些躁动不安的东西暂时被蛋奶酒、电视机上方的Merry Christmas横幅以及闪亮的小彩灯挤出了Sam脑海里的主要区域。

Sam放下蛋奶酒，思考着圣诞树上的幸运星是不是有点歪，然后又开始思考那年他用来包护身符的纸上的漫画画了些什么。

房间的门开了，Dean走进来，卷进来不少雪花，他脸上的表情毫无疑问在怀疑自己是不是走错了房间，胸前戴着那条护身符。

Sam很难不让自己的脸上露出一个微笑。

This is Christmas Eve.

FIN


End file.
